


Chacun sa fierté

by Garance



Series: FootballShot [151]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Angst, Boys Kissing, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, French National Team, Hugs, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 12:55:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18521965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garance/pseuds/Garance
Summary: Hugo observe souvent l'équipe, souvent son vice-capitaine, et c'est le cas pendant les qualifications de l'euro.





	Chacun sa fierté

Chacun sa fierté

  
Hugo observe souvent Raphaël, parce que c'est l'un de ses bons amis, et parce que Raphaël a toujours été discret. Hugo a toujours voulu savoir ce qu'il se passait dans son esprit, que ce soit pendant les matches ou dans la vie d'après. Son vice-capitaine est un fidèle ami depuis beaucoup de temps, et Hugo aime être à ses côtés, Raphaël ne dit pas grand chose, même pendant la coupe du monde il n'avait pas dit grand chose à part qu'il était fier de ses coéquipiers sans jamais parler de ses propres problèmes. Hugo est d'ailleurs souvent gêné quand il repense au fait qu'il allait souvent dans sa chambre en Russie pour parler de ses inquiétudes, Raphaël l'avait écouté et avait été un précieux réconfort. Mais maintenant, Hugo voit bien su quelque chose ne va pas avec Raphaël, son ami sourit moins, il n'a pas besoin de beaucoup de temps pour s'en apercevoir, avec le temps il a appris à analyser ses coéquipiers.

  
Ils sont de retour à Clairefontaine po les premiers matches de qualification à l'euro 2020, en pleine réunion de préparation de match, ils jouent contre la Moldavie dans 3 jours. Hugo, comme à son habitude, surveille ses coéquipiers tout en écoutant Didier, il regarde Antoine titiller Paul pendant qu'Olivier conseille Florian. Et son regard finit par r dériver sur son vice-capitaine, Raphaël reste stoïque en écoutant le briefing, Hugo se demande souvent pourquoi il est comme ça, mais il n'a pas le courage de lui poser la question. Hugo passe le reste de sa journée aux entraînements, il continue de surveiller ses coéquipiers, ça devient presque une activité courante.

  
Le soir, Hugo décide de retourne dans la chambre de Raphaël, personne n'est au courant de sa récente obsession sur le plus jeune. Varane est surpris de le voir arriver (il l'aurait aussi été pour être parfaitement honnête). Il ferme la porte derrière lui, avant de s'asseoir sur une chaise, Raphaël croise les bras sur sa poitrine, il doit sûrement se demander ce qui l'amène, et Hugo rougit, même faiblement, en se souvenant qu'il venait parce qu'il observait ses amis sans problème.

  
''Tout va bien Hugo ?'' Raphaël lui demande

''O-Ouais, je voulais juste te demander quelque chose en fait...''

''Tu peux y aller, je suis prêt à répondre à tes questions.''

''Raphaël, est-ce que tu as encore mal à ton genou ?'' Hugo n'a pas oublié que Varane s'est blessé durant un match du Real Madrid

''Pardon ?'' Raphaël le regarde bizarrement en repliant ses jambes contre lui

''Rapha, s'il te plaît, ne me cache pas ça.''

''Hugo, j'ai encore quelques douleurs mais je vais bien, je ne vois aucun problème avec ma jambe et je suis sûr que je vais pouvoir jouer vendredi en Moldavie.''

''Je suis rassuré alors, mais Rapha, ne te mine pas trop l'humeur à cause de la saison du Real, rien n'est de ta faute et j'espère que tu le comprends.''

''Hugo, s'il te plaît, ne me fais pas ce coup là, je ne suis plus un gamin.''

''Raphaël, je veux juste ton bien, crois moi.''

''C'est toujours le même discours...''

  
Hugo a vite compris que ça ne sert plus à rien de débattre, alors il se lève de la chaise et prend Raphaël dans ses bras, Varane se tendant contre lui, Lloris souffle avant de le lâcher et de se diriger vers la porte. Bon, il aura fait de son mieux... Alors qu'il ne lui reste que quelques pas pour ouvrir la porte et retourner dans sa chambre, Raphaël attrape son poignet, ses joues sont rouges, peut-être de colère ou de honte de s'être emporté, Hugo ne sait pas vraiment. Il se tourne vers le défenseur en souriant, mais son sourire fond quand Raphaël pose ses lèvres sur les siennes, il va prendre ça pour des excuses et ne pas lui en vouloir.

  
Fin


End file.
